Seductive Innocence
by seekin4therapy
Summary: Heero needs a job, so what does he choose? Stripping! The only thing is he's never danced before, and one of the judges seems to like our Heechan a little too much. Read to find out what happens! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Heero nervously filled out the information sheet. It was three months after the war had ended, and all of the pilots had gone their separate ways. Quatre and Trowa, who got together right after the war, had started their own company on one of the colonies. The called it Winner-Barton Enterprise (for obvious reasons). Wufei had opened a dojo on the L5 colony, and had started dating Sally. Duo had just up and disappeared. Nobody had heard a word from him. And Heero, who had just gotten out of the hospital, had gone to Earth to start a life there. The only problem was, he needed a job. While flipping through the newspaper, he had found an add in the classified section for a well paid job. Stripping. Now Heero, you see, had never danced before. He had also never seen anyone naked either, without bandages or some sort of covering on. That's right folks; our sweet little Hee-chan is an 18 year-old virgin. So why a stripping job, you ask? Well, because it sounded fun to our naïve little pilot.

So here he was, about to go on stage for the first time to be judged on how well he danced. He fiddled nervously with the strange outfit he had on, wondering what the purpose was. Let me describe the outfit:

He had on a fishnet tank top covered by a clear mesh shirt that hugged his body and stopped right before his navel. His shorts were leather and rode low on his hips, giving a tantalizing view of his flat (and hairless) abdomen. They were short, so short that when he bent over, you got a good look at firm, tan globes. The outfit was topped off by sleek leather boot that were zipped on, and makeup on his face. They had lined his cobalt eyes with kohl, and put dark blue eyeshadow on his eyelids. His lips glimmered with lip-gloss, full and pink. They ended the outfit by pouring glitter all over him.

Back to the stage, Heero had just decided that this was a bad idea when a dark, seductive rhythm began to play , and the curtains were pulled back to let the spotlight rest on him. He took a deep breath _'Here goes nothing…'_ and let the music take control of his body. He swayed to the beat, arms thrown above him, his head tossed back and his eyes closed. Suddenly he twirled to face the judges, walking towards a pole in the center of the stage, swaying his hips sensually as he went. When he got to the pole, he twirled around it with one hand, coming to a stop with his back pressed against it. He pushed back against it, rubbing up and down like a cat. He turned his head to the side and slowly licked up the pole, teasingly, the way he would do a juicy hard cock. From off stage, he thought he heard a judge say something, but he was to far gone in the dance to care.

Judges panel:

Judge 1: "Holy fuck." He stared at the sensuous being, his cock so hard he thought he'd burst if he so much as touched it.

Judge 2: "That's a girl, right? No guy can move like that." It couldn't be a guy. He'd never gotten hard watching a guy before. Damn.

Judge 3: "The information sheet says it's a guy. And a first timer no less. Says he's never danced before. And he's a virgin." _This is incredible. I've never seen anybody move like that before. Amazing._

Judge 4: "…" _A virgin, huh? This should be interesting…_

Judge 2: "Bullshit. There's no way he can dance this well and not have _any _experience!"

Judge 1: "You never know. He's incredible. He's only been dancing for 2 minutes and I'm already as hard as a board. Just from watching him! And if this is his first time, think about how good he'll be _with _experience!"

Judge 4: "…" _This is the first time a dancer has made me hard. This will be very interesting…_

Judge 2: "No kidding. I'm harder than I've ever been, and from watching a guy no less! He has an amazing body. I can't really see his face from down here… I wonder if he's hot?"

Judge 3: "I hope so. If not, he'll just wear some face paint, so the only thing people will worry about his that gorgeous piece of ass."

All Judges: "Agreed."

Judge 4: "…" _I'll be the first to take that tight virgin ass…by any means necessary…_

Back to Heero:

Heero swung around the pole one last time and came to a rest on his hands and knees, slowly crawling towards the judges. He had only mad it 3 steps when the seductive beat started to fade out, and the room became silent. When nothing happened, Heero reluctantly looked down at the judges, wanting and yet afraid of what their reactions would be. All that met his questioning gaze were stunned faces, slack-jawed and wide-eyed. _'Was I that bad?' _he thought to himself, blushing. _'Seems the perfect soldier isn't as perfect as everyone thought.' _ (A/N silly Hee-chan, of course you are!) When there was still no reaction, Heero stood up quickly, embarrassed, thinking he had failed. "So… I guess I'm no good, huh?" He asked the frozen judges, wanting to leave ASAP.

At the sound of a soft voice speaking, the judges snapped out of their shock and looked up at the source. The young man was standing now, finished dancing. "Come closer, boy," said the first judge. "We want to see you up close."

Heero reluctantly stepped forward, nervous, his thoughts spinning. _'What if I'm too ugly for them? I don't think I'm that good looking…Damn it, I don't even know if I'm ugly or not!' _(A/N gasp Heero cursed!)

The face judges saw when the boy stepped forward stunned them yet again. They boy's hair was a rich chocolate color, short and messy, looking for all the world like he had just gotten fucked through the floor. His face was heart shaped, prettier than any girl they had ever seen, with lips, a luscious ruby red in color, that just begged to be sucked on. His nose arched delicately, slightly pointed at the tip. His eyes were slanted slightly, hinting of an Asian heritage. His eyes were his most striking feature. Outlined with kohl , shaded with blue, his cobalt eyes seemed to glow. The judges swore that those eyes were creaming at them _'fuck me! here and now!'_. Which they weren't. His honeyed skin was smooth and flawless, and looked as soft as silk. The judges were captivated (and hard). They couldn't let this boy go.

"So I didn't make it?"

That voice was like honey, sticky and sweet, oozing over their skin in a sensuous wave. Then they realized what the boy had said.

"No! I mean, yes, of course you made it! You have got to be the best dancer we've ever seen! And you say you've never done this before?"

"Yes sir, this was my first time." Heero was getting a weird feeling, especially with the way the 4th judge was watching him.

"Shit. Your first time and you're better than half of our dancers."

"Um…thank you?" Heero was blushing again, embarrassed and pleased. Was he really that good?

"No problemo, kid. We expect you to start work in 2 weeks."

"Thank you so much!" Heero burst out, exhilarated. He had a job! He skipped off stage and through the doors, oblivious to the amused chuckles of the first 3 judges and the hungry stare of the fourth.

To Be Continued…

Dunn dunn dunnnn! What's gonna happen to our poor Heero?

The third judge can either be a boy or a girl, it never specifies.

Note: This story originally could have been anybody I wanted it to be, I was just stuck on Gundam Wing when I wrote it.


	2. Challenge

CHALLENGE!

I've had so much going on that I don't think I can finish this story by myself. If anybody is willing to help me, send a notice to my e-mail address listed in my profile. I will appreciate anyone's help that wants to!


End file.
